For Love Of My Friend
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: Ino can't watch as Sakura is treated like she use to. She loves her friend and can't let her go through the same pain. Yuri. InoxSakura. Abuse, Death, Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: For Love Of My Friend**

**:Prologue:**

The blood was still pouring from the wound, it wasn't anything new to her, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. He had made sure she knew the meaning of pain. It wasn't so much when he caused her body harm that she felt broken, it was when he spoke the words that caused her to want to curled up and die.

Now was not the time to think about that though, she had to get to a doctor soon, other wise she would be doing just that, curling up and dying. She moved, slowly closer to the cell phone in her purse. He still wasn't moving, just watching her with his blank eyes. The eyes that she had once fount joy in looking into. The soft eyes she had fell in love with. Now they were void and she felt her breath hitch as she knew she would never get to see that look again.

Just what had she done?

She had killed him. He had killed a little piece inside of her though, one that was a part of him too. Their child was for sure dead. She glanced down at the knife in her stomach and reached for the purse, knocking it down. She fumbled with the thing as she hurried to call the police and have them send for her. Her voice was calm for what had just happened as she spoke into the plastic phone.

"911, whats your emergency?" A male voice asked, calm and he patiently waited for a reply.

"My name is Akimichi Ino, I need a doctor, I just killed my husband. I'm bleeding and in pain.. I live at 33 Buffington Street. Please Hurry." She added as her voice started to crack from held back tears.

"Someone will be there right away, hang on and remain calm." The man told her as he listened as she told him why she had done it.

"He killed the baby... I just snapped."

"There's a dead child as well?" The man asked now sick, how twisted the world was.

"I told him I was carrying his child and he stabbed me in the stomach with a butcher knife." Ino cried. "My baby..." She whispered, her free hand going to her wound, she winced in pain.

* * *

It had been three months since that night, she had been cleared of charges of manslaughter and they found her guilty of selfdefense. The hospital had a record of injuries she had received while married to him that were near a mile long.

Ino had been four months along, almost half way through when he child was killed inside her. Choji had said the kid wasn't his and called her a whore, he had been messed up at the time and drunk, the way he always was when he hurt her. He never really believed she loved him, so when he was messed up his fears came back and he say betrayal all around her.

Ino couldn't stand staying in the States so she returned to the place she grew up, in Japan. She hadn't been home in three years. She had no place really to go, her mother was dead and her father had another family. Her friends were all married and had no room, or not enough money for her to stay with them. She had little money as it was, with Choji's life style and everything. She decided she would find a way as she spent all most all of her money on a plan ticket and headed back to home. She'd have enough to stay a month at a cheap hotel and pray she found a job and got some money before the little funds she had ran dry.

A/N: Yes, very short and yes it is going to be a Yuri. InoxSakura. With the starts of ChojixIno and SasukexSakura.

This story will be updated on Mondays. Unless I change it to Saturdays. Thanks, leave a review if you want the first chapter will be posted on Monday and will be about 4-8 times longer then this.

Also.. This is my first Yuri, I have a lot of Yoai but I really like this couple... So I'm giving it a shot. Be sure to tell me if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: For Love Of My Friend**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Ino dragged the suitcase behind her as she made her way to the waiting cab. She threw it in the back of the cabs trunk and got in the back seat. She had sold most of the belongings as well as their house. Most the money had gone to her hospital bill and the funeral for Choji, she had been scared how his family would react and yet she could not let them be alone with the funds. They had ignored her when she was dressed in black and crying. She didn't blame them, she had after all killed him. They didn't berate her though seeing as how Choji had in fact hurt her and the unborn child. They had settled for ignoring her and her grief.

Ino gave the driver the address to where she wanted to go, not to far from the very bad part of town in Konoha. She watched the cars and people out the window as the car went past and soon stopped in front of the run down inn. She got out and got her things before paying the man and heading inside, she checked in and paid for a months stay before getting her key and heading up the steps to her new room.

The place had a bathroom on each floor, and a bath house out back, a kitchen and dinning room on the ground floor and each meal was served for all the guests at 7am, 12pm, and 6 pm. Ino opened her door and smiled sadly. The room was bare with cracks in the wall, tiles on the floor moldy and the small window was covered with gray curtains. It was a hole in the wall type of place, but it was the cheapest around. She pulled out the futon mat and set it up, looking at the sheets to see if they looked clean enough. She laid down and looked at the ceiling, it was plan white and she was glad she had yet to see any bugs.

She needed to rest so she could go job hunting in the morning, though she was hungry she skipped the next meal in favor of sleeping.

She awoke in the morning with a groan, her stomach was hurting and she had to go pee. Once she had that out of the way she dressed and headed out to start the job hunt. She had no time to waste and was sure to grab the resumes she had printed out before locking the door to her room and heading down the steps, she walked out onto the street and began the long day.

She had three days left at the Inn. She had no money to pay for more, she had no job and no one to go to for help. She had been everywhere a decent person could go to find work. She hung her head as she walked slowly into the strip club. She had never before thought of doing such a thing, how her mother would cry if she found out. How Ino had wanted to cry when she was hired. The place was out of the way and always busy, so the owner assured her she would be leaving each night with a good bit of tips.

When had he life sunk so low?

She had, had a great childhood and her teen years were simply wonderful, now at 25 years old she understood the cruel fate that had befallen many women who worked at the strip club. Sure, some had wanted to become strippers but most had things they needed money for and could find no other job. They had children to feed on one persons salary, they had addictions that they couldn't give up. They were broken... Just like Ino.

Ino had finished her first act and was staring at the money in her hand. She had enough for a week at the inn, she sighed. She would never learn to love, or care, or even get use to her job... she would do it though, so she could live. She promised she'd start saving money so she could get out of the job and find a more respectable one, a better place to live and then maybe she could find hope in her life once more.

For years she worked at the same club, collecting money for showing off her gods, for years she lived at the same inn, for years she saved her extra money and stayed clear of drugs, having known many of the girls she worked with had promised the same things she had and then became addicted to drugs and had to stay down so they could get the fix and have some money to get by with.

One of the girls was named Tenten. Ino had went to school with her, though Tenten was a few years older then Ino herself. Tenten did more then strip so she could get her drugs and she had long since become numb to everything around her, focusing just on the high she got from the drugs she took. Ino used Tenten as a mold, for what she never wanted to be.

"Night Tenten-Chan!" Ino yelled as she headed out the door. She smiled as Tenten looked up from her line of coke and gave her a rare smile, replying with a goodnight.

Ino hated the job but she still made a few friends and she hated what they did but she knew why they did it.

Ino walked down the street heading to her 'home' the 27 year old female was in her own world, she hardly noticed as a group of men followed behind her. She held her breath and began to run down one of the allies, she knew the places around the area better then her own hand, she jumped onto the dumpster and then threw herself over the brick wall.

Mistake, because now she was interrupting a drug deal and the guys were following her lead. Ino didn't even think as she ran past the gun holding man and turned down another ally, she hoped the two groups would duke it out and she could make it to safety. She looked back, just once and sighed seeing no one was behind her. She ran into something hard and fell onto the ground, she blinked looking up to see the red hair and pale green eyes. She knew him, she just couldn't remember his name. He glared down at her and the footsteps were now returning the chase for her. She tried to stand but the boy placed a foot on her chest and she was pinned. She thrashed under him and cussed trying to get up.

"Ino-San, stop." His voice was cold and hardly above a whisper. She did so, though why she didn't know. She felt bad in the back of her mind, he had remembered her name, but she had forgotten his.

The group stopped as they saw the redhead. "Oh shit." One cussed and backed away.

"We... Just want the girl... Gaara-sama." Another stammered and held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

Gaara. Ino blinked. Gaara, ofcorse. He was the bad ass that had been Naruto's boyfriend in high school. She blinked at the man on top of her. Was Naruto and him still together? At least she didn't have to worry about him raping her, he was gay after all.

"Leave." It was a simple word and the threat wasn't even behind the five letter word, but the guys backed off and after a moment they ran away. Gaara removed his foot from Ino and helped her stand.

Ino blinked at him before she gave a sad smile. "Thinks, Gaara-San. I owe you one."

He looked at her and after a moment spoke. "Be careful around here. Do you live here?"

"About a mile away, I work around here." She added bitting her bottom lip. "So, are you and Naruto-San still together?"

Gaara nodded and pointed to the building they were behind. "We live here. I was out smoking when you came."

In fact he had lost his half smoked cig when she ran into him, that had pissed him off until he saw who it was. "Those guys seemed scared of you." Ino pushed. Hell they called him Sama!

Gaara seemed to not care to reply to her any longer. He walked to the door and opened it, waiting for Ino to come inside before locking it behind her, they walked up three flights of stairs before Gaara opened the door to his and Narutos place. "Bout time!" Naruto yelled, standing with his back to the door, a white towel around his waist. He turned to face Gaara and blushed as his eyes landed on Ino. He ran to the bathroom and got dressed before going to hug the other blond.

"Ino-Kun!" His grip was strong, more so then when he was young.

"Naruto-Koi, your killing her." Gaara supplied as Ino gasped for air.

"Sorry, how are you? Where's Choji?" He asked, innocently.

Ino tightened at this. "He's dead." She replied and looked away from his eyes, showing pity for her. "Gaara-San saved me." She added and smiled. "How are you? Have you talked to the others? Whats going on? I had no numbers to call anyone when I came back. Please tell me the news."

Naruto and Ino took a seat as Gaara left to go fix tea for them all. Though in the bad part of town in a run down looking place Ino could tell they had money, lots of money it would seem. "I haven't talked to many in a long time. I see a few now and then, but really I don't have much news for you. Sorry." He added and frowned.

"Have you seen Shikamaru-San or Sakura-San?" Ino asked. She had always been fond of the two. Sakura had been her best friend and Shikamaru was Choji's.

"Well..." Naruto frowned lightly. "Shikamaru-san is in the police department now, and he's doing really well."

"And Sakura-Chan?" Ino held her breath. The girl had to be doing better then Ino.

"She's married to Sasuke-Teme." Naruto looked down. "I tried to talk to her a few times but... Anyways, Sakura-Chan is doing really well. She is married to one rich bastard." Naruto laughed. "She doesn't even work since they have so much money."

"Thats good, I'm happy for her."

"I'm sure, she could use a friend." Naruto bit his lip and looked away. "I.. Its not my place to say anything. I have her number, you should call her and go meet her sometime."

Ino nodded and took the number. They chatted and after a few hours Ino left to go back home.

* * *

Sakura stood watching as the man she had once loved sat eating the meal she had made. He had, had a hard long day at work and this made him even more so in a bad mood. "What the hell is this shit?" He asked throwing the plate at her feet. Sakura flinched and knelled picking everything up and trying not to get cut on the broken plate.

"What the hell is wrong with you, can't you do anything right?!" Sasuke yelled and Sakura looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She knew he was upset, she must have added to much salt or something.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he laughed.

"Why the fuck did I marry you! You can't do anything right and I still don't have a child." He growled and lifted her up easy by the hair. "You'd better find a use for yourself soon or your ass is going to be on the streets."

She had believed he loved her, she had hoped he was not using her. Because she had been in love with him for years before he asked the question, she had wanted it so badly. She was now wincing as he dragged her towards the steps.

"NO." She yelled starting to fight back. He always hurt her when he was like this, he was to rough and she ended up feeling that she was going to be torn in two. He had been her first, and she had never felt any love from having sex.

He glared at her and then continued to drag her up the steps, bruising her legs as the hit each wooden level and causing her to cry out in pain. He threw her on the bed and she tried to escape, he blocked the door and threw her back on the bed once more.

Sakura laid there in pain, he had left a few moments ago, to go get drunk or be with one of his whores.

He didn't love her and he never would.

He had told her many times the one he wanted he could never have and she could never be. Since no one would ever want her she should just deal with the fact and give him a child.

Sakura sobbed as she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her still nude battered body with the black sheets.

Sasuke had been in love with Naruto and Naruto had once loved him back. But Sasuke had ruined any chance with the boy since he had wanted an heir for the Uchiha name, one that was mixed with the blood of the Uchiha. Sasuke had given up his true happiness to get this, and had taken his pain out on Sakura.

Sakura fell asleep as such as woke to the dull pain all over her body, she took a shower and dressed, then moved to clean up the mess from the night before, it hurt to walk down the steps and she winced all the while. Before she got to the kitchen the phone rang, she picked up the nearest one and was greeted with a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Sakura-San please." Ino had said to the one who answered the phone.

"Ino-San?" The pink haired girl smiled through her pain.

"Sakura-San! It's been so long, can we meet and catch up?"

"Sure, where and when?" Sakura smiled and wrote down the place and time. "No I don't have any plans for today, I'll see you then, Bye!" She hung up the phone and began to clean so she could go meet her old friend and catch up. She had a knew hope, one she hadn't even known she had been searching for.

A/N: So I'm starting to get to the point in the story, tell me how its going so far, I hope you enjoy and feel the need to review. Tell me if there is OOCness for the situation please, I know they both seem ooc but they have been through a lot so I think they aren't acting so bad. Tell me what you think though. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
